


Saturday

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Saturday's are for exploring emotions.





	Saturday

"You ready to get your swoll on?" Matthew asked flexing his muscles at you and you rolled your eyes but gave a nod of your head with a little giggle as you matched his steps to walk inside of the gym. It was the weekend, a bright and beautiful hot Saturday morning. All you had wanted to do was to sleep late and not worry about alarms or anything else. Matthew however, had other plans.   
  
He had dashed into your room with his spare key and woke you up demanding that you go workout with him. Using the excuse that you could always get back in the bed. He was so whiny. But what got you to agree was the fact that your best friend, your best (attractive) friend was in your room in a tanktop smelling like aftershave mixed with axe begging you to workout with him. You felt special and needed. So despite complaining you climbed out of bed and got changed into spandex leggings and a sports bra. You wore a tight fitting shirt, putting your hair in a bun hoping the male would lay eyes on you.   
  
It was not too obvious but you felt it was out there that you crushed on him. Sure, you put feelings aside to be his friend but it was hard. He was a goofball and he was so damn sweet. He was your source of comfort and his looks were not bad. He also worked out and he was such a positive person that you found yourself always being pulled in. But you were always a bit apprehensive on acting on your feelings. Mostly because you didn't want to lose him, you wanted him to be by your side.   
  
"Earth to my baby. Where is your mind?" Matthew asked tapping at your brain while he looked down at you. You blinked looking around not realizing you both were in front of the check in desk.   
  
"Oh! Huh? I'm sorry- still a bit sleepy." You muttered lightly and the male smirked playfully patting the top of your head.   
  
"I said to give them our pass. I didn't bring mine." You looked at the females behind the desk watching one smile at you and the other make a face before she cleared her throat.   
  
"It's okay Matthew, we know you by now. Stace talks about you a lot." She chirped and you shoved your hand out flashing your keychain card at the loud mouth girl. She twisted her face at you as Matthew chuckled and you pushed him away from the counter with a pout on your lips.   
  
"Stop being so cranky in the morning." He replied with a soft chuckle as he let you lead him to the treadmills.   
  
"I don't like her. You know that." You whined softly.   
  
"Stace or her friend?" He asked looking down at you. Curse his height difference.   
  
"Both? Does it matter?" You asked snapping at him. You didn't see the face he made but the male nodded his head giving a soft apology as he climbed onto the treadmill.   
  
You got onto one beside him, starting up the power you walked for a few minutes before you took it up to a light jog. You hated running. You hated everything about it. Working out itself wasn't something you loved but it did make you feel better and knocking off a few pounds was not bad. Besides it gave you healthy ways to release your stress and anxiety whenever you felt yourself about to pounce on Matthew. You just ran yourself until you were too tired to walk and didn't even feel like riding him anymore.   
  
After thirty minutes, you both got off and moved to lifting weights. You mostly oogled him and pretended to want to know how to do things and he knew it. But still, he played along giving you easy reps before he showed out. Today his tank top was dripped with sweat, his blonde hair slicked back as he pulled his eyebrows together and focused on lifting up the bar to finish his reps. You were in the middle of completing your own set when you heard her.   
  
"Hi Matthew." Stace drawled bouncing over to him. You watched Matthew perk up and drop the weights.  
  
"Hey Stace. How are you?" He asked and you swore his smile was as big as the sun.   
  
"Better now that I see you over here." She admitted not even acknowledging you.  
  
"And why is that?" He asked and you crossed your arms over your chest.  
  
"I need help lifting. Can you spot me? Unless you're busy." She motioned to you and Matthew shook his head smiling at you.   
  
"She is a big girl she knows what to do. I'll come help you." He turned to face you. "Let me know when you're ready okay?" He asked and you felt your blood run cold.   
  
"Sure." You said with a forced smile before you turned around and quickly escaped his side. Your face felt hot. Having him give up your time for some other chick who worked there and probably knew what to do! You could feel your own anger and jealousy boil over.  
  
But why? You had spent so much time convincing yourself not to fall for him. And you knew he wouldn't do a one night stand with you because he cared too much. But you didn't know what he would do. He didn't smile at you like that. Or even press onto your lower back to keep you from hurting yourself. He treated you like one of the guys. But it was still your fault for not being honest. And now you were here watching him with her and wanting to scream.   
  
You held yourself up though, moving back to the treadmill you picked up the speed as high as you could facing from the pair and you ran yourself until you were about to fall over from the numbness in your legs. You took the speed down, your face flush from anger as the sweat piled onto your face and raced down towards your neck.   
  
You stretched out after your cooldown and once you were ready to go you looked for Matthew who was at the check in talking to Stace. She played with her hair and leaned over the counter pressing her chest together for him to see. With just her workout sports bra and leggings. You could even tell she didn't have on panties. You walked towards the check in only so you could walk past it and leave. You were fed up.   
  
"Have a nice day." Stace said and you turned around to look at her.   
  
"You too." You said softly trying to not snap at her. She was staring straight at Matthew though and only gave you a fake forced smile as she waved bye to him. You turned your head and squared your shoulders making your way towards your car.   
  
"Wait up! Stop moving fast you know I have longer legs!" Matthew whined but you barely listened to him as you got to your car.   
  
The drive back to your place was hard. Matthew talked the most and you only gave dry answers agreeing some of the time or changing the subject. You were annoyed. You were being self defeating and more than anything you just wanted to sleep. Once you got there, Matthew surprised you by coming in when you thought he was going to leave.   
  
"Matt.. I just want to sleep." You sighed softly avoding his gaze as you took off your shoes and tried to shut the door but he came in.  
  
"I know. Still, it's Saturday and we usually spend those days together. I can sleep on the couch til you get up. I'll just put on my something from my spare clothes that I keep here and wash these okay?" He said softly.  
  
"If you want." You only replied and walked to your room. Your mood had gone down significantly. You were not always good at hiding your emotions but you felt for the most part you held up. Peeling off your clothes, you turned on the shower letting it steam hot before you stepped in. You tilted your head down letting the water stream down your scalp as well as your body. You just stood there, tears finally escaping onto your face mixing in with the drying sweat and fresh water. You stood there for so long enjoying the silence and drowning everything out.   
  
"I'm coming in." You heard a warning voice and though you heard it you didn't process it. Rolling your eyes you sighed.   
  
"Yeah right." You muttered back and then it went to silence again.  
  
Firm hands trailed around your sides from behind and soon you were being pulled back against a firm chest causing you to freeze up. You quickly combed the hair from your face and against your mind screaming and your heart pounding you looked up to see Matthew looking down at you. He looked so serious. His mouth drawn into a line.   
  
"Matthew? Yah! What are you doing in here!" You whined trying to turn and push at him and he let you go. You wished he hadn't.   
  
"I'm trying to figure out what you want from me." He lightly snapped. That upset you becuase you weren't used to it so you went on defense mode.   
  
"What do you mean? I don't want anything from you. That's a question for Stace." You said her name so hard with so much malice that you could taste it. Matthew looked at you, his breathing picking up slightly. He looked so damn good all wet and driping in front of you. And you were mad at how you were getting turned on with the male after today.   
  
Matthew growled slightly at you and you huffed cutting your eyes lower onto his body. "Just fucking touch it!" He snapped grabbing at your hand and placing it on his abs that were tensing under your touch.   
  
"Why do you keep yelling at me?" You asked him raising your voice.   
  
"Because I thought we were best friends! I thought we were close enough that you would tell me what you wanted-"  
  
"Fuck me." You said plainly stopping Matthew in his tracks. "Fuck me. Or get out." You repeated as you slid your hand down his stomach. Matthew sucked in air as you wrapped your hand around his already hardened cock to your surprise. But part of your mind screamed that it was the other girl who did it. You moved to pull your hand away and he stopped you, wrapping his hand around yours he started to stroke his cock.   
  
"It's because of you. I think you look beautiful naked." He admitted as he took his hand and yours from his shaft. He turned you around to face the wall, and you could feel your heart pounding into your ears. "On your tiptoes." Matthew commanded and you followed his lead hopping on your toes. The male spread your legs wide and he bent his own knees pressing his cock against your folds.   
  
He started to grind himself up and down the expanse of your slit. Your hands went out to press against the wall in front of you. You bucked your hips back and shook your head.   
  
"Matthew please, I don't need to be teased right now, I need-"   
  
"Hush." Matthew growled once more as he leaned down to press his lips against your ear. "I know what you need. A few rounds of spankings and being eaten out until you can't speak anymore. But for now, I'll just fuck you like you're begging for." Matthew pulled and grabbed at your hand turning you around.   
  
You were not so used to him being very assertive. It was not his personality but then again, you never tried to push his buttons. The male lifted you up in his arms and gripped under your thighs. You gripped onto his wet shoulders, wrapping your arms around his neck. As the male lifted you up, he slipped himself inside of you. He moved slow at first but you shook your head and pushed yourself down.   
  
It felt like absolute hell to be stretched out without prep and considering it had been a while, you were just lucky that you were wet and had occasionally used your toys. You tightened around the male and nodded your head once you felt adjusted.  
  
Matthew kissed your lips and pulled his hips back holding you in his arms as he fucked into you. You whined against his lips moaning as he filled you to the brim. Matthew used his hips to snap against yours and you bounced yours down. His hands though gripped on you gave you the freedom to move.   
  
Your chest slid up and down his, and you could hear him moaning low in his throat and a few little grunts hear and there. He moved to press one hand against the wall, spreading his legs wide to station you, he moved his other hand to your lower back guiding your body onto his shaft. Your legs stayed locked around his waist, shutting your eyes you bit your bottom lip as he fucked you.   
  
It was a rush of emotions. You both chasing denied feelings and rushes of excitment that you wanted. You were both needy and both too caught up in your fire burning sensations to hold on too long. You didn't know who came first but Matthew was pressing you against the wall counting to pump himself in and out of your cunt as he rode out both of your orgasms. He kissed onto your lips and his hands fumbled with the knobs to turn the water off.   
  
The male pulled out of you and he carried you towards the bed, creating a foot path of puddles as he let your wet back meet the sheets. He gripped at your thighs and pulled you to the end of the bed and with his eyes on yours he lowered his head to flick his tongue against your folds. 


End file.
